In patients suffering sleep disruptions, one can observe a clear distinction between the ability to fall asleep and the ability to remain asleep long enough to feel rested. Pharmacological therapeutics for insomnia typically focus on enabling a patient to fall asleep. Most patients taking sleeping pills wake up in the middle of night without completing the 8-hour sleep cycle. There is a need for drugs that allow a patient to fall asleep and stay asleep for a sufficient period of time.